The Hardest Apology
by Kristen3
Summary: When Daphne angrily throws Niles out of the house, he finds himself writing her a love letter to beg her forgiveness. Will she accept his heartfelt apology? Rating changed due to slight innuendo in Ch. 2!
1. Chapter 1

Daphne couldn't remember being so angry. "We're from two different worlds! Why did we ever think we could see eye-to-eye on anything? Just get out!"

Niles jumped, not used to hearing his wife yell at him like that. He'd always known she had a temper and liked to speak her mind. But he usually wasn't the target of her anger. "Daphne, please-"

"I said, get out!" Daphne repeated.

"All right. If that's what you want." Niles turned and put a hand on the doorknob. Just before turning it, he looked back one more time, hoping she would stop him. When it was clear she wasn't going to, he walked out. How had this happened? The argument had started over something trivial. Before either of them knew it, it had gotten out of hand. Now what was he supposed to do? He thought about going to Frasier's. It was his home away from home. But he knew his father and brother would both try to give him advice, and he couldn't stomach the idea of hearing that. Without even realizing it, Niles made his way down to the garage and to his car. He began driving aimlessly. But when he realized he was heading for Nervosa, he pulled over. Perhaps a cup of coffee would clear his mind and help him think.

He opened the cafe door and stopped for a moment. He could recall coming here so many times over the years, seeing Daphne sitting at a table with his father and brother. She was always so glad to see him. No matter how lonely or hurt he was, she always knew how to make him feel better. She was his one comfort, but right now, she was the source of his pain.

Instinctively, he walked toward the counter and ordered his usual drink. He could do this in his sleep, which was more or less what he was doing right now.

"Are you all right, Dr. Crane?" the barista asked as he handed Niles his drink.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Niles sniffled to avoid the nosebleed. He then took his drink to the nearest table and sat down. Once again, Daphne filled his thoughts. He could still recall the first time he'd met her. Almost immediately, he was captivated. He found himself spending more and more time at Frasier's. Not only did he and Daphne become good friends, but his relationships with his father and brother improved as well. He had so much to thank her for. He could never tell her how he felt, because it would take a lifetime to say everything to her. But, slowly, an idea began to form. Maybe he couldn't _say_ it, but he could certainly _write_ it.

He flagged down a passing barista and asked if he could borrow some paper and a pen. The barista gave him an odd look. But since he was such a good customer, he was soon given a pad and a pen.

_My Dearest Daphne,_

_You were right when you said that we're from two different worlds. There's no denying that we're different. But while you see it as an obstacle, I see it as the reason we fit so well together. Frasier and I spend a lot of time around wealthy people who are involved in Seattle's wine and opera communities. They're nice people, but after a while, one begins to notice that they care more for a person's net worth than what's in their heart. _

_That's why I've always thought you were so special. Compared to most of the women I've known, you were a breath of fresh air. Life with Dad and Frasier isn't always a picnic. But somehow, you've always had a positive outlook. You make me laugh, and you make me believe I can be more than just a stuffed shirt. _

_I have to admit that I can barely recall what I said to you which angered you so much. But whatever it is, I'm sorry. It breaks my heart to know that I've hurt you. I love you. Before we came together, I went through my share of bad relationships. The lesson I've learned from that is that life without you would be miserable. I know you've always dreamed of finding your happy ending. It might not be easy, but I think we can get there. All we have to do is try. Please give me another chance. _

_I can't promise that I'll never hurt you again, but I will do my best, because I know that's what you deserve. I love you always. _

_Yours Forever, _

_Niles_

He read the words over and over. He felt sure that he'd told her everything that was in his heart. Now all he could do was hope that she would accept his sincere apology.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I've taken a tiny bit of liberty with the timeline here, but I know other authors have done the same, so I'm sure nobody minds! ;)

Niles made the drive home as quickly as he could, while still obeying traffic laws. He let himself back into the apartment, and was surprised to find the living room empty. She must have gone upstairs to check on David. Suddenly, an idea struck him. A peace offering might help smooth things over. He went into the kitchen. It took him mere seconds to locate Daphne's favorite tea and make a cup. When it was ready, he put it on a tray and made his way upstairs. A quick glance in the nursery told him his son was sound asleep.

He carefully balanced the tray in one hand while knocking on the bedroom door with the other. "Daphne, my love? I've come back to tell you I'm sorry. Please let me in." There was no answer. For a moment, Niles wondered if she'd left. But he knew she would never go anywhere without taking their son. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Much to his relief, he saw Daphne in bed. She'd obviously not changed her clothes. That thought was painful enough, but Niles' heart truly broke when he walked closer to the bed, and saw how red her face was. She'd been crying.

"Oh, my angel," he whispered, putting the tray on the nightstand and caressing her cheek. The gesture woke her. The smile fell from her face almost instantly as she remembered their argument.

"Daphne, please forgive me. I'm so sorry."

His wife didn't respond. She merely continued to glare at him, obviously waiting for him to continue.

"I went to the cafe. All I could think about as I sat there with my drink was you. How many times I stopped by there just hoping I'd run into you. I could tell you all the moments I remember being there with you, but it'd take all night. Please, just read this. It's everything I wanted to say. I love you, and I'm so sorry."

Daphne sighed. How could she really stay angry? She took the note from him. It wasn't long before tears had formed in her eyes. By the time she got to where he'd signed his name, the words were blurry. She looked up at him. "You really feel this way about me?"

Niles nodded. "Every word. I don't know how our fight got so out of control. I guess even a man as educated as I am can sometimes say the wrong thing. I know I'm not perfect, so I can't promise I won't hurt you again. But I can promise you that I'll always be sorry. You've given me so much. Including a son that I couldn't love more. I know you're not really interested in fancy jewelry or anything else I could buy you. But there is one thing I'd like to give you, if you'll accept it."

"What's that?" Daphne asked. She wondered where this was going.

"My heart. It's been yours since the first time I saw you. It always will be. I know it's nothing special, but -"

Daphne kissed him before he could finish the sentence. "It's all right. We've both made mistakes tonight. This letter is the loveliest thing you've ever given me. I mean it."

Niles could hardly breathe as he leaned in for another kiss. One kiss quickly became several more.

When she finally had to come up for air, Daphne smiled. "I think we should call Roz before it gets too late."

Niles looked at her in confusion. "Now? Why?"

"To ask her if she minds doing a bit of last-minute babysitting."

Niles glanced in the direction of the nursery. He loved David more than anything. But even so, the idea of having Daphne all to himself far outweighed everything else. "Tell her I don't care if she's on a date. She's not the only person in Seattle who wants to get lucky tonight." He grinned, letting her know what his intentions were.

"I have a feeling she won't mind," Daphne answered as she dialed the phone. This fight might actually have been the best thing that had happened to her in a while.

**The End**


End file.
